Time, Space and Lovers
by Kaitolighto
Summary: What happens when Time and space are sealed and when no one will remember if they saw anything, Oneshot, Clingyshipping i think Barry&Lucas/Jun&Kouki Yaoi don't like don't read


I do not own Pokémon and if I did I would rule the world. Muhahahaha!!!!! Dreams..........

A young, 15 or so, blond boy wearing an orange and white shirt, grey jeans and a green scarf. Yep, you guessed it, it's Barry of Twinleaf he's become quite the celebrity since he beat the elite four, but for once he didn't get there first his long time best friend beat him to it, Lucas was strong and had an amazing relationship with all his Pokémon especially two of them his first Pokémon Piplup which was now an Empoleon of level 90 which was amazing and the legendary Pokémon of time Dialga he had recently captured and he was quite proud of it too. Then again it wasn't a total shock to those who knew Lucas they always knew he was something special as a trainer and they expected the same from Barry and they were hoping not to be disappointed as they had received word that he was close to catching the governess of space Palkia arch nemesis of Dialga, but it was much different story between Barry and Lucas, in fact it was the exact opposite the two had been raised like brothers and loved each other as brothers, or so we thought (This strictly on a need to know basis and apparently youz guys needs to know, Barry is in love with Lucas and Lucas is in love with Barry and also Dawn is in love with Lucas, but she confessed and got rejected. DISS. Now back to the story) Now let's get to Barry currently engaged in battle with Palkia with his faithful Torterra, level 85, unfortunately Barry had not taken into account that Palkia was a dragon/water type and although Torterra was a grass type it was also a ground type which meant any water based attacked would do normal damage and in this case that damage could very well be severe and not to mention the extent of dragon attack power it was not to be taken lightly.

"Torterra use sunny day,'' Barry said the soon was soon beating down, it was harsh. Palkia then used hyper beam and Torterra attempted a dodge but was hit on his hind right leg and it was causing him to slow down as it would to any normal being that excludes ghost type Pokémon, of course.

"Solarbeam Torterra,'' and the attack was charging up and it was powering up super fast with the sunlight beating down as it was and it also amplified the power of the attack (I've always believed that, don't agree and don't like it suck it up and try not to be such a pussy) it hit and Barry thought it would be super effective, but he had forgotten Palkia was a dragon type, too and was disappointed, but saw his chance for a capture when Palkia sunk to one knee he threw an ultra ball and it hit so Palkia was sucked into the ball and had to fight for his freedom and he fought well, but he was eventually sealed inside the small sphere, for a moment both Barry and Torterra were in disbelief but their shocked expressions were soon replaced with faces of pure glee and joy (same thing I know) Then Lucas ran up to see his friend dancing up and down like a mad man, Lucas looked over the possibilities: his best friend was doing the happy dance with a big tortoise with a tree on his, on the top of Spear Pillar and staring at an ultra ball like he's got the world in his hands, soooooooooooo............. he caught Palkia!!!!!! Shit, I did not see that coming!

"Barry!'' Lucas called, Barry would recognize that voice a mile away and would walk 500 to hear it (I would walk 500 miles. I don't own that either)

"Lucas, when did you get here,''

"I saw you catch Palkia,'' (Liar)

"Really? Well, what do you think of my battle skills?'' a small blush creeping its way to his cheeks, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucas, he was quite observant especially with Barry he would note every feature. Barry was going to lean on a broken column but the stone cut his fingertip, Lucas looked at it and then put in his mouth in that adorable anime way and Barry's face went from tinted rose to total beet red, Lucas wasn't much better so he took Barry's finger out of his mouth and turned around, after a moment of silence Lucas suggested they have his Staraptor take them back to Twinleaf Town and Barry agrees the trip there is good they catch up seeing as they haven't seen each other since they met after the Elite Four defeat Barry was immediately after Lucas. They talked about how great it feels to catch a legendary Pokémon and they bet who would win if they fought, but decided not to find out seeing as Dialga and Palkia were naturally enemies and if they fought it would be a catastrophic event of epic proportions.

12 hours later.....

Twinleaf was celebrating Barry and Lucas' return and they had a party in the middle Jubilife so everyone started scattering and inevitably everyone was getting drunk all except Barry and Lucas because they wanted to confess tonight, Lucas because he knew this would be a rare chance to reveal his feelings and Barry because after capturing Palkia he finally felt worthy of telling Lucas how he felt, of course they were both nervous of what might happen if the other didn't love them back, but they were willing to take that chance because they knew no matter what they would be friends through thick and thin.

"BARRY, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, LET'S MEET OVER AT THE NORTH GATE IN 5 MINUTES, M'K?!!'' Lucas had to yell over the music and music

"M'K!''

5 minutes later..........

It was just quiet enough to have a quiet conversation and they were both feeling brave

"Barry...I...I...I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU'' Lucas burst out and he was about to run away when a hand grabbed his and he soon felt soft lips against his after turning around, Lucas didn't even think before sticking his tongue into Barry's mouth and Barry's tongue fought back, Barry broke the kiss and dragged Lucas into a forest nearby and then continued from where they were before, only now he had his hand just underneath the rim of Lucas' shirt and he moved up to feel his heart and then played with this nipples Barry was thinking about how soft Lucas' skin was that he didn't notice Lucas' had undone and discarded his belt allowing his grey jeans to slack and reveal the top of his boxers and a few blond pubes, only when Lucas' hand was about to go into his pants and brush by the blond hairs did Barry draw his attention away from Lucas' nipples and undo Lucas' belt, discard it and knock down Lucas' jeans and boxers to reveal a fully erect 9 inch length, Barry removed Lucas' shirt leaving him absolutely butt naked and horny, Lucas then took of Barry's shirt and Barry took off his own jeans and any other offending articles of clothing revealing an 8 inch cock he then got on his knees and started breathing on the cock always getting a little closer and then he started licking the head and soon he took the whole thing in his mouth and deep-throated it, the Lucas got impatient and mouth fucked Barry but stopped before coming then he put Barry on all fours and sucked his own fingers and inserted one in Barry's virgin asshole then he added another finger and scissored him gaining a soft moan, when Lucas was satisfied he rammed into Barry getting a very loud moan Lucas went a little further in and then hit Barry's prostate he went in and out every time getting faster he then started pumping Barry's 8 inches getting moans of plenty and when Barry was about to cum so was Lucas so they came together and they were panting stark naked on the grass in their semen, Barry grabbed their scarves they put them on and gave each other a hug and fell asleep

"love you Barry,''

"Love you Lucas,''

Palkia and Dialga knew people were coming but they wanted to get this done with Dialga sped up time to just before anyone saw Barry and Lucas and Palkia made so they seemed extremely far away so Dialga could keep time flowing, it's a thankless task but someone's gotta do it.

R&R this my 1st fic so be brutal so I can make the next one decent

Ja ne


End file.
